Crash: Mind over Methamphetamine
Crash: Mind over Methamphetamine is the last game in the Crash Bandiboobs serires that started back in 1996 with the original game. It was released on July 25, 2008. It was rated E (Extreme) by America, and who gives a shit about Europe's rating. The game features crystal meth instead of cigarrettes and sausages. Thus, this game tells about Crash's ultimate destiny, and the birth of the true bandicoot. Plot After Crash of the Testicles, Crash and family take a short break, then Coco decides to work on something new. But N. Cortex and N. Brio are creating a piece of shit known as the NV (Nerdy Violation). After ordering it later, Coco and Crunch become mutated pieces of fucking crap. Eventually, Crash rapes and kills Coco, but Crunch is still causing a rampage in the junkyard. Then, he and Aku Aku suspect that this is the work of N. Cortex, so they visit N. Gin and then ask why is he on their island... He agrees to leave, but at a cost... give them the last of the cigarrettes. So it happens. They later enter the junkyard, meet N. Brio and dynamite Crunch to death. Meanwhile, Uka Uka is imprisoned by N. Cortex's tyranny. They later free him, and they recover his bones. They fight through hordes of mutants to get to a destroyed robot. A teleporter takes them to Cortex's fucking space head. They eventually meet him, and N. Cortex uses his ultimate weapon, steroids, and becomes all strong. Crash uses all of the crystal meth he has, and the two have a long fight with superpowers. The fight lasts over three days, and all of the planets of the Milky Way align. After fighting, Crash is drained, and Cortex's nearly kills him by smashing his leg with his fist. Then, Cortex's steroids effect fades off. Then, a bleeding Crash lies there, dying... The Bandiboob's Final Destiny... ...but he then tells Cortex this before his death: "Cortex... my ultimate arch-rival... you are the best fighter I've ever seen... I, Crash Bandiboobs, must state this... There is someone else in my family... he is named after me, but he is a true bandicoot... He is, Crash Bandicoot. I want you... to take care of him with all of your will, and strength, and all of your drug-like tyranny... Just don't give him drugs, or else he will one day end up like me... I am doing this in a glourious benefit... just fuck me one last time, and tell everyone, including... including all I have raped..............................I'm terribly sorry..." After he spoke that to Cortex, Crash dies and his spirit flies to heaven, where he rests peacefully. All of his drugs were then sold to junkies, where they become assholes. The tyrannical government in the archipalego was overthrown to make way for the republic, and Crash... became a true hero. After the credits, a subliminal message is heard. You can see it here. The Future of the Series This game series has stopped here, and then game sales declined from there, causing the whole series to become a bust, except for Crash Fucking Seizuresanity... other than that, the series stopped selling, and game prices for them have skyrocketed to over $125 in the US. Category:Games